


Takeaway

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wants to know what's so funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeaway

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Dom laughs as he settles down next to Billy on the couch, DVD and takeaway in hand. “What’re you laughing at?” Billy asks as he opens a container and nods approvingly. “You always know what I’m in the mood for,” he adds and fishes a water chestnut out of his container and crunches down into Dom’s ear. “Why’re you laughing?” he persists.

“The video clerk.”

“What? Was he a clown or something? Juggle and whistle for ya?”

“No, you prat.” Dom gives Billy an askance look and sighs, handing him a napkin and pair of chopsticks. “Here, before you make an even bigger mess of yourself.”

Billy swipes at his fingers and face with the napkin and asks again, “So? What about this funny video clerk?” He stabs at his food with a chopstick impatiently.

“Just something funny he said to me. About you.” Dom deliberately provokes Billy’s curiosity with that statement and stands up with the DVD. “I got the Holy Grail, that okay?”

Billy rolls his eyes. “That is possibly-,”

“One of the best movies ever made, seconded only by Fight Club and The Rocky Horror Picture Show, both classics in their own rights.” Dom turns the TV on, puts the DVD in the player and fumbles with the remote a bit before starting the movie.

“You didn’t even mention your own movies,” Billy points out after a minute.

“That’s because we’re so far beyond any other movie, there’s not even a class for us yet.” Dom grins and sits back down next to Billy, grabbing up his own carton of takeaway.

Five minutes into the movie and Billy whispers, “What’d the clerk say?”

“Eh?”

“The clerk. You said he said something funny. About *me*.” A bit of a whine has crept into Billy’s voice as he adds petulantly, “You probably made the whole thing up.”

“No, he really said something.”

“WHAT then?”

“Shh, this is a good part.” Dom’s eyes focus on the TV and he laughs loudly, then nudges Billy in the ribs. “See, I told you this was a great movie.”

“Doooom…”

“You wanna know what he said?”

“YES!”

“He said you were my boyfriend.” Dom snickers at this. “He seemed quite concerned, said he hadn’t seen you with me the past few times I’d come in. I think you’ve got an admirer, Bills.”

“Shut up.” Billy frowns. “That’s not funny. That’s wrong. Did you tell him?”

“Yeah. He didn’t believe me though.” Dom laughs, but he’s not looking at the movie anymore. “Everyone thinks we’re dating, that doesn’t amuse you in the slightest?”

“No. I like to think I’ve got better options than you.”

“Ouch.” Dom clutches his heart and grimaces. “You cut me deep, Bill.”

“Shut up. Arsewipe.” But Billy smiles a bit and settles back into the couch more comfortably.

A few minutes later and Dom says, “Hey Billy.”

“Hey Dommie.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad dating me, would it?”

“Dunno.” Billy’s gaze flickers over Dom’s body for a brief moment. “If you kept your filthy pets-,” Dom gasps at the slight to his insects but Billy continues, “-to yourself, and promised to stop making fun of my cooking and you didn’t always make me pay for everything…no, it wouldn’t be all bad.” And Billy grants Dom a bright smile before breaking eye contact and digging back into his takeaway.

“Hmph.” Dom snorts at this. “So dating you comes with conditions, eh?”

“Of course.”

“You’d better be worth it then, if I’m to start paying for everything.”

“Oh, I am.”

“What makes you so worth it?” Dom demands and turns, his attention entirely gone from the movie now and focused wholly on Billy.

“Hmm…” Billy tilts his head back and studies the ceiling, taps his chin with the tip of a chopstick thoughtfully.

“See! You can’t think of-,” Dom begins but never finishes his sentence because suddenly, Billy lunges at him, knocking over small white boxes of Chinese and pillows to the floor on his way to Dom. “Shit!” Dom hisses as Billy lands in his lap and with a quick effortless expertise, kisses Dom firmly on the lips.

Dom’s hands tangle themselves in the soft folds of Billy’s t-shirt and he lets out a tiny groan as Billy pulls away for a heated second. He doesn’t give Billy time to speak though, and he sits up, crashing his mouth against Billy’s again.

When Billy pulls away a second time, Dom says hoarsely, “Is that all?”

“If you’re a very good boy,” Billy says, his tone matter-of-fact, his eyes clear as they lock on Dom’s, “I might show you how worth it I can be.”

“I’ll be good,” Dom promises and is silent for a second. He studies Billy’s eyes, Billy’s position on his lap, his own hands still locked in Billy’s t-shirt. “Billy,” he says after a moment of reflection.

“Yes?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Dom smiles beatifically up at Billy.

“Well.” Billy considers this proposal for a minute. “Everyone already thinks I am…and I wouldn’t want to break their hearts…”

“…because that would be so tragic,” Dom agrees.

“…And I hate not meeting expectations…”

“…again, very tragic, you failing them.”

“So…I suppose…” Billy leaves the sentence hanging and becomes very interested in Dom’s wrist band, staring at it and adjusting it around Dom’s wrist.

“That a yes or a no?” Dom asks patiently.

“That is a very, very definite *yes*.” Billy smiles and slowly, his hand latches onto Dom’s belt, ready to show him how worth it he can be.

::End::


End file.
